Lady and the Ed
Lady and the Ed is an upcoming American animated comedy-drama crossover television film based on the Walt Disney animated franchise, Lady and the Tramp and the American-Canadian animated comedy television series, Ed Edd n' Eddy. It will be the second Ed Edd n' Eddy film and the third in the Lady and the Tramp movie line and will serve as a midquel to Ed Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show. The film is currently in production by a.k.a Cartoon and Disney Television Animation in Australia and will premier on the Disney channel and Cartoon Network by Buena Vista Home Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television. The film will be directed by Ed Edd n' Eddy director, Danny Antonnuci and Disney director Darrell Rooney who will co-write the film with Jono Howard, Mike Kubat, Jeannine Roussel and David W. King. The movie was announced in Baltimore Comic Con 2017 by Danny Antonnuci and Mike Kubat who both revealed their newfound partnership with one another, thus the rights of Ed Edd n' Eddy were given to Disney while a.k.a Cartoons claimed the rights for Lady and the Tramp. In an interview at Walt Disney studios in Burbank, California, Antonnuci revealed that the majority of the series and film cast would reprise their roles including Matt Hill who will return as Ed, Tony Sampson as Eddy, Vincent Samuel as Edd, Jodi Benson as Lady and Scott Wolf as Scamp among others. Plot Summary Taking place sometime before Ed Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show, the Eds are preparing another one of their scams that as expected goes awry and out of control. The scam whoever, has the Eds end up in a cargo truck directed for New England to which they are soon found stranded at. After spending several hours alone in the streets, they soon meet Lady and Tramp where the Eds (supposedly caused from a concussion from landing in the cargo truck) find out that they are able to communicate and understand them. With this new ability, they manage to convince them to help them get back home to the Cul-De-Sac with the help of the rest of Lady's family. Cast and characters - Tony Sampson as Eddy, the self-appointed and ambitious leader of the group of Eds. He is often selfish and mostly works for his own interests. Because of his loud and deceiving nature, he is often socially rejected by his peers. He is easily angered, especially when Lady scolds him for his deceitful behavior towards his friends. - Samuel Vincent as Edd (Or "Sockhead" by Eddy, due to the ski cap he always dons.), mostly referred to as "Double D". The most intelligent yet physically weakest of the Eds. He is mysophobic but polite, kind-hearted and accepting compared to Eddy. His good nature and kind spirit is greatly accepted by Lady and Tramp and he even becomes close friends with Annette and Collette, intrigued by his intelligence and polite personality. - Matt Hill as Ed, the tallest and physically strongest of the Eds. He is good-natured and has a positive attitude towards everything but is the least intelligent of the Eds. His lack of intelligence often leads him into unintentional trouble with the Cul-De-Sac kids which has lead to him being the subject of abuse by his sister Sarah and Eddy. He at first gets shunned by Annette, Danielle and Collette due to his body odor and stupidity but becomes good friends with Scamp and Angel because of his playful childlike nature. - Jeff Bennett as Tramp, a mutt and the father of Scamp, Annette, Danielle and Collette. He was formerly a street dog until being accustomed as a house pet. He is portrayed as a firm, but loving father and becomes friends with the Eds. He is at first wary of Eddy due to his nature but soon warms up to him and Ed. - Jodi Benson as Lady, an American Cocker Spaniel who is the mother of Scamp, Annette, Danielle and Collette and the mate of tramp. She is kind hearted and deeply loves Tramp and her children. She disapproves of Eddy's selfish demeanor and will often scold him for it. She becomes close friends with Edd when she starts noticing Annette and Collette spending more time with him. She also views Ed's unintelligence and happy-go-lucky attitude in a warmer light than her daughters do. - Scott Wolf as Scamp (or "Whirwind" by Tramp or "Tenderfoot" by Angel), Lady and Tramp's rambunctious yet frisky son. He was originally stubborn and selfish but had a change of heart for his family when he learned that he was not safe out in the streets. He and Angel become close friends with Ed for his playful behavior, but doesn't seem to approve of Edd's peace-making personality. - Alyssa Milano as Angel, a Pomeranian mix Chihuahua who is Scamp's love interest and was once a street dog. She has a kind yet spunky personality and now lives with Scamp's family in the Jim Dear and Darling household. Like Scamp, she is humored by Ed's unintelligent antics and becomes friends with him. - Debi Derryberry, Kuchi Brasso, and Kath Soucie as Annette, Collette and Danielle, Lady and Tramp's well-behaved and polite daughters and Scamp's sisters. They are a little on the prissy side and formerly showed little to no respect for Scamp until he ran away from home. Annette, Collette and Danielle are recognized for their collar colors of blue, red and white respectively. They aren't at first accepting of Ed and often shun him due to his lack of intelligence but soon warm up to him later in the film. Annette and Collette soon become friends with Edd for his docility and coherent speech while Danielle finds his intelligible nature "weird and confusing". - Nick Jameson and Barbara Goodson as Jim Dear and Darling, the owners of Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Annette, Collette, Danielle and Angel. - Andrew McDonough as Junior, the son of Jim Dear and Darling. Production In April 2015, Director Danny Antonnuci was met by Darrell Rooney who praised him for "many years of tears and laughter" from the series. It has been theorized that Antonnuci and Rooney soon became close friends until Rooney pitched the idea of the Eds going on a big adventure and meeting anyone of Antonnuci's childhood characters. Lady and Tramp were the first to come into Antonucci's mind and the idea of a movie where the Eds meet Lady and her family was picked up and accepted by Walt Disney Studios. Disney and a.k.a Cartoon affirmed that Matt Hill, Tony Sampson, Samuel Vincent, Jodi Benson, Kath Soucie, Alyssa Milano and Scott Wolf are set to reprise their roles. Release As of December 2017, Disney has yet to confirm an official release date for the film. Wreck-It-Ralph voice actor, John C. Reilly theorized that the film would air sometime in 2019. Promotional Screenshots Following the Baltimore Comic Con announcement, several screenshots of the film were leaked online, showcasing the Eds interacting with Lady and her family. http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/File:AnIntriguingRead.png Category:Crossover Category:Disney and Non-Disney crossovers Category:Made For TV movie Category:Animated films Category:Comedy Category:Upcoming films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Films directed by Darrell Rooney Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios